Kategorie:Begriffsklärung
Begriffsklärungen sind Seiten zur Unterscheidung mehrdeutiger Begriffe. AoE: engl und kurz für Area of Effect (Ziehbarer Kreis um diesen Bereich mit einem Skill anzugreifen.) AFK/BRB: engl und kruz für Away from Keyboard (Weg von der Tastatur), Be right back (Bin gleich wieder da) Aggro: Die Aufmerksamkeit eines Monsters aufsichziehen Aggro Range: Die Range in der ein Monster dich sieht und angreift AH: kurz für Auktionshaus (Sachenkaufen/Verkaufen) Boss: extrem Starkes Monster. Hat meistens noch kleinere Monster um sich herum die ihn "beschützen" Buff: Erhöhen von bestimmten Charaktereigenschaften mit bestimmten Dingen. (Eliieren, Rollen, Skills) CD/Cooldown: Bezeichnet die Zeit die eine Fähigkeit nach der erstbenutzung wieder benutzbar ist. Curen/Reinigen: Reinigen bewirk das entfernen eines Giftes (Dot's) oder der verwendung von bestimmten Rollen um einen Debuff zu entfernen. DD/Damage Dealer: engl für Schadensausteiler Debuff: Temporöre verringerung eines oder mehrerer Charaktereigenschaften. DoT: engl. und kurz für Damage over Time (Schaden per Sekunde) XP/EP/EXP: engl und kurz für Experience. (Erfahrungspunkte) F2P: engl und kurz für free2play (Kostenlos zu Spielen) FC: engl für false chat (Falscher Chat) GM: engl und kurz für Game Master (Spielmeister: Beantwortet Fragen und kann euch sogut wie überall helfen) Gilde: Gilde. Grinden: regelmäßige und sich ständig wiederholnde Spielabläufe (wiederholbare Quests oder das andauernde töteneines bestimmten Monstertyps) GZ/GW: engl. und kurz für Glückwunsch Healer: engl. für Heiler Instant: engl für Sofort Instanz: Betretbare Map, mit Gruppe oder alleine, bringt meistens viel EXP Inv! : engl kurz (und ziemlich unhöflich) für "Invite!" (Lad ein!) KoS: engl und kurz für "Kill on sight" (Töten sobald Gesichtet) KS: engl und kurz für Kill steal. Kills klauen ist nciht nett und sollte vermieden werden. (Ladet euch in eine Gruppe um soetwas zu vermeiden) Leechen: Hinterherlaufen und im Spielgeschehen nicht mitwirken aber EXP und Belohnungen dafür bekommen. (Kann bestraft werden!) Loot/Looten : auch Drop genannt bezeichnet etwas das ein Monster fallen gelassen hat nachdem er besiegt wurde, Looten ist das aufheben dieses Items. Main: Lvlhöchster und aktivster Charakter Mana: Ressource zum benutzen von Skills Mount: engl. für Reittier Noob: umgangsprachlich für schelchter Spieler (Nicht nett!) OOM/OOP: Out of Mana (Kein Mana mehr) Out of Power (Keine andere Ressource Power/Rage/Focus mehr) OOS : engl. und kurz für Out of sight (Ausser Sichtweite) OP: Over powered. Kurzgesagt Viel zu stark Pet: Tier. Sitzt meistens auf Schultern oder läuft hinter einem her Pull/Puller: Das zusammenziehen einer großen menge Monstern zum schnelleren töten dieser Gruppe. PvE, PvP, GvG: Player versus Environment (Spieler gegen Bots), Player versus Player (Spieler gegen Spieler), Gilde gegen Gilde (Erklärt sich von selbst), Raid/Raiden: Raubzug einer größeren Gruppe von Spielern an großen Bossen die für eine oder mehrere Gruppen nicht schaffbar sind reggen: engl. (und kurz) für regenerieren. (Leben/Mana/power) Ressi: Resistenzen. Rüstung und Magiedeff. Rezzen: Englisch für Wiederbeleben Rooten: Ein Ziel an Ort und Stelle festhalten. (nicht zu verwechseln mit Stun) Stack/Stacken: Es gbt Buffs die mehrmals aufeinander wirken können. (Bsp: Ein Frostshot bewirkt 5% Bewegungsgeschwindigkeitsverringerung, der 2. Frostshot erhöt auf 10. Damit wären es 2 Stacks.) Stun: Ein Ziel bewegungs- und Skillzaubernunfähig machen Support: englisch für Unterstützung. Heilen, stunnen, Rootenect wird als support angesehen. Supportklasse ist die Bardin. Tank: Siehe auch -><- Der Spieler mit den meisten Ressis/Leben, meistens Krieger. Twink: Kleinerer Char. Nicht der größte! Uppen: Verbessern von Rüstung/Schmuck/Waffen Wipe : englisch für Auslöschen WB : Kurz für Welcome back (Willkommen zurück) Zone : Betreten oder Verlassen einer bestimmten Zone. (Dungeon, Instanz, Map) Kategorie:Inhalt Kategorie:Instandhaltung